


We Built This City

by InsufferableKnowItAl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Magic, Post-War, Rebuilding, fixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableKnowItAl/pseuds/InsufferableKnowItAl
Summary: It has been 10 days after the war and the castle lay in ruins and heaps of debris. Dumbledore sends everyone away and tries to fix the castle so it can reopen. Will he succeed? Read and find out. Song lyrics are included!





	We Built This City

"Albus, be reasonable, let us stay and help." Minerva argued. Dumbledore just waved her off.

"My dear, am I not headmaster?" He asked with that twinkle in his eyes.

"Well yes, but,"

"And that is why I am ordering you all away. The war has done enough damage to you all. You all need a break, trust me Minerva." He said smiling. Minerva looked defeated.

"Fine Albus. You win this one, but don't come crawling to me and the others for help, because then I will say I told you so." She said waving her finger in his face. He just smiled and waved his wand as a bowl full of lemon candies appeared floating in the air between them.

"Care for a lemon drop Minerva?" He asked heartily, knowing he would make her upset even further. She groaned and walked away. He watched as the staff and rest of the remaining students left the castle, or that is whatever is left of it. He turned his attention to the crumbled ruins scattered across the floor. He cautiously made his way to the front door and entered. He sighed.

So many years this castle had lasted and now it stood as ruins. It used to be such a beautiful sight until now. It had been ten days since the end of the godforsaken war and many funerals were attended. Albus was surprised he didn't have to visit his own funeral. He swept through the mess and headed for the Great Hall. Glass was scattered all over the place, as was rocks and wood. The house flags lie burned and torn on the castle floor. It was such a sad and depressing sight.

He turned and faced the doors leading out of the Great Hall. Memories of students new and old flooding through those very doors brought a smile to his face. Minerva had said repairing the school would be a lost hope, but he was determined. He knew his days were coming to a closing end and he didn't want the school to go with him. He wanted to see it make many more generations of happy students learning how to use the powers they yield.

He made his way through the debris and to his office. The password no longer worked so be freely went into his office. Someone had broken in and vandalised all of his belongings. The pictures that were once hanging were scattered all over the floor. "Well, this would be a place to start." He said aloud. He then started casting charms and spells, returning everything back to its place and as good as new. He scanned the room. 'This shouldn't be very hard.' He told himself. The office looked as if it had never been vandalised, it looked as it had before the war. He sat at his desk and looked around, scanning his work. The paintings were returned to their original spots and the people began coming out and taking their places in their chairs, they were the previous Headmaster's of Hogwarts. Dumbledore popped a lemon drop in his mouth and began chewing it, trying to contemplate his next area he would work on.

Yes he may have sounded crazy, wanting to do everything himself, but he knew that the students were scared and happy that the war was over. And they definitely needed to take a break, since certainly they were the main ones who helped end the war. Even though Harry and a few others offered to stay, Dumbledore turned them down. The staff as well offered, but they too needed rest. He too needed rest, but he was headmaster, he was the one for the job to rebuild the castle and reopen Hogwarts for many years to come.

Dumbledore walked through the hallways to the magical stairs. Even after the war, the stairs still worked. He took them all the way to Gryffindor tower, where he entered through the portrait of the fat lady. He walked through the mess of thrown tables and chairs, ashes and rocks. It was a sad sight for such a welcoming atmosphere that once took place in these very rooms. He began cleaning the common room, fixing the chairs and tables. Wiping down everything that was covered in ash and soot. He then began repairing the many memorabilia that Minerva had decorated the room with.

Once the common room was finished he made his way to the dorms. He first repaired the girls dorm, although much harm wasn't done given the fact of the sliding stairs when a boy tried to enter. Although he was headmaster, so it gave him privilege to enter. He returned all of the girls items back to their original spots, fixing their unkempt beds and living space. Once he was finished he went to the boys dorms. It was an even sadder sight than the girls dorms. The beds were blown up and thrown askew. The drapes that once draped the beds were burned and torn.

Dumbledore couldn't help but feel defeated. They thought their blockades were strong enough to stop Voldemort from entering, but they...He was wrong. He began fixing the beds and their living spaces. He then saw that some of the boys didn't return to the room to retrieve their belongings and returned them to their once broken trunks. As he was putting some of Ronald Weasely's items back in his trunk out fell what looked like a tape player.

Dumbledore, fascinated, picked it up. It must have been one of the many trinkets his father collected. He pushed the green button and a song began to play. At first it alarmed him because he had never heard such a thing before. But once he listened, it was quite catchy.  
  


_We built this city_

_We built this city on rock and roll, built this city_

_We built this city on rock and roll_   
  


Before he even knew it, he was dancing with glee. He began cleaning as he danced, happy for the distraction of the depressing states of the castle.  
  


_Say you don't know me, or recognize my face_

_Say you don't care who goes to that kind of place_

_Knee-deep in the hoopla, sinking in your fight_

_We got too many runaways eating up the night_

_Marconi plays the mamba, listen to the radio, don't you remember?_

_We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_   
  


He made his way through the halls, repairing everything in sight as he carried the song through the air. He began singing along to the chorus as it played.  
  


_We built this city_

_We built this city on rock and roll, built this city_

_We built this city on rock and roll_

_Someone's always playing corporation games_

_Who cares, they're always changing corporation names_

_We just want to dance here, someone stole the stage_

_They call us irresponsible, write us off the page_   
  


Painting after painting was put back in place, statues filed back together like puzzle pieces. He worked his way through each and every classroom, fixing desks, memorabilia and books. He fixed the walls that were blown up and made them good as new. It was crazy how this one song moved him in such a way. He liked it. As the song continued he danced as if no one were watching, as if his age didn't matter, as if his old bones didn't mind the extra pressure.  
  


_Marconi plays the mamba, listen to the radio, don't you remember?_

_We built this city, we built this city on rock an' roll_

_We built this city_

_We built this city on rock and roll, built this city_

_We built this city on rock and roll, built this city_

_We built this city on rock and roll, built this city_

_We built this city on rock and roll_   
  


He made his way up the many stairs after he fixed them to the many towers. He fixed the rooms, the closets, the wall hangings, the suits of armor that were battered and dented thanks to the many rocks that had fallen. He magically fixed the holes in the walls until they were as good as new. So much magic coursed through his body as he fixed and danced his way around. He went to Ravenclaw tower and repaired everything until it was all good as new. He did the same for Hufflepuff, although he left flowers and plants in the common room. As he worked his way through the rooms and classrooms, or teachers offices he felt different. He felt as if everything that had happened, happened for a reason. The song surged through his very soul.  
  


_It's just another Sunday in a tired old street_

_Well, if you got the toco, oh, then we just lost the beat_

_Who counts the money underneath the bar?_

_And who writes the wrecking ball in two wild guitars?_

_Don't tell us you need us, 'cause we're just simple fools_

_Looking for America, coming through your schools_   
  


Once the upper floors were repaired and the main floor as well, he headed his way down to the dungeons. Severus had kept the dungeons in good repair, let alone most of Voldemorts followers were Slytherine's, so much repairing wasn't needed. He tidied it up, bringing in more lighting and clearing the cobwebs. He straightened up the Slytherine dorms and danced around, enjoying the freedom to explore his castle as he fixed it up.  
  


_Marconi plays the mamba, listen to the radio, don't you remember?_

_We built this city, we built this city on rock an' roll_   
  


Once he felt his job was completed, he went outside. He began clearing the debris from the floor. He fixed the roofing on the castle and fixed the many holes in the walls. He repaired the glass on the Windows and dissenter stairs. He planted flowers in the fresh new grass as the sun began to rise. For the first time Dumbledore noticed the time. He had been working since, now, yesterday morning. As the song continued to play, it came to a closing end. He stood back and admired his work. He had truly brought Hogwarts back, in less a day the once damaged castle that stood in ruins, now stood before him, looking beautifuller than before.  
  


_We built this city_

_We built this city on rock and roll, built this city_

_We built this city on rock and roll, built this city_

_We built this city on rock and roll, built this city_

_We built this city on rock and roll_   
  


As he stood there, he didn't notice the figure approaching him. She walked up to him and draped her arm on him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I knew you could do it." She said smiling. He turned towards her, with his twinkling eyes.

"Would you still care for a lemon drop Minerva?" He asked, conjuring a bowl of them. She smiled and patted him on the cheek.

"Yes Albus, I would love one." She took one and began eating it while laughing. Together, hand in hand, they walked into the new castle and discussed the reopening of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**THE END!**

**Author's Note:**

> Weird story I thought of due to the song, please dont judge!


End file.
